


Scented Tea?

by Sageypie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Spoilers, Tea, chapter 72, i guess during ch 72
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageypie/pseuds/Sageypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has concerns about the upcoming mission, will he voice his worries? And if he does, how will his Captain react?<br/>Onward!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scented Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this. Please leave me some feedback, it's highly appreciated.  
> Also tea. Fun stuffs.  
> Please Read The Tags!! There are spoilers, people!
> 
> Anyway Enjoy~
> 
> sageypie17.tumblr

“Captain?”

Eren and Captain Levi had just finished going over the details of the upcoming mission to Shinganshina. By the looks of Captain’s strained fingers clutching his tea cup, Eren would say that this mission has taken a toll on him. He wouldn’t have blamed him if he shattered the poor cup, he knew that this plan was risky. Everything counted on him and his hardening ability. If he screwed up somehow, who knows how many could die in the next few days.

It would be all his fault.

“What is it?” Captain looked over to Eren.  His face toward Eren but his eyes focused on the table.

Eren swallowed air, he wanted to voice his thoughts and more importantly, his worries to his superior. He wanted the sense of security that hasn’t been with him in months. He missed it. But what was his objective by asking Captain? What was he thinking? He’s never even thought of confiding in him before. Why now? His thoughts made his response come late enough for Levi’s eyes to come up to his.

 

“U-Uhm, it’s nothing, sir.”

“I wouldn’t say it was nothing. It looked like you busted a vein by the looks of how hard you were glaring into space. You were clearly thinking too hard.”

Eren’s face turned a shade darker.

“I was just thinking more about this mission.”

Captain took a sip of his tea, sighing into the cup. “And?”

“And…I—I dunno—I feel worried.” Eren’s eyes widened. “I’m _really_ worried, sir. I’m afraid, not just about what we might find there, but the odds of me failing. What if my titan ability stops working, like it did that one time. Or what if my hardening ability malfunctions somehow...What if it’s not enough to fill the wall’s gap?”

Captain abruptly put his hand up, signaling for him to (in his words) “ _shut the fuck up._ ”

 “Brat, what did I say about this shit before? What’s the point of thinking about these random outcomes. You can’t predict what will happen. You’re wasting time thinking about it.”

“But, sir! If I fail, hundreds of soldiers could die! How can I _not_ think about that!?”

Captain slammed his hand down on the table, making the tea pot rattle. Eren was sure he could some new cracks on the table’s surface.

“Eren,“ He said quietly, dangerously.

 

_Ah shit._

“You questioning yourself won’t change a damn thing.”

“But—“

“Shut the hell up, for fuck’s sake and listen to me.” His eyes felt like they were piercing through Eren’s skull. “Stop thinking of what if’s, they won’t help you. Trust in your own abilities. Make your own decisions based on past ones. People are going to die Eren. It’s inevitable. Besides, you’ve never told me any of this before when we were in similar situations.”

“You always say all of that, but none of it makes sense to me! I don’t know why I’m telling you this now, I just felt like it okay? I’m just terrified. People are going to _die_ and it’s going to be all on _my_ fucking shoulders! How can I not feel?!”

Captain opened his mouth to retaliate, but Eren kept on.

“I know you said that it’s inevitable. Yes. I get that. But, it doesn’t ease my mind just because I know it’s gonna happen anyway! You’re not _helping_!”

 

In the process of Eren’s rant, Eren stood up. Levi slowly rose as well, “Do you want me to baby you, _brat_?”

 

Eren instantly regretted his lack of self-control. Why did he say all those things? He just disrespected his superior by shouting at him. Oh shit. _Oh shit._

“N-No, sir. I just—“

“Stop lying Jaeger.” Eren shut his mouth, throat turning dry.

“You want me to make it all better for you.” It wasn’t a question, he said it as a statement. “Put an antiseptic patch on your wound? Well sorry to say, you little shit, but I’m not going give you that luxury. Make you think that the pain isn’t there when it is the only thing that would wake you up. It would be like I was lying to you, and I fucking hate lies.” He took a deep breath “You live in _this_ world Eren. There’s no use in running from it. Face it.”

 

Captain Levi sat back down roughly and snatch his tea, taking a large gulp muttering, “It’s fucking cold now. Fucking brat.”

 

Eren was dumbfounded. “You’re right.”

Levi looked up from pouring his cup.

Eren nodded, watching the pot. “I can’t lie to myself about this. That would make me…cowardly?” Eren looked up for confirmation.

Captain Levi was secretly concerned about Eren. So young and he has to deal with all this shit? But it wouldn’t help him by sugar-coating all of the negatives. He needed to be realistic, no matter how much it hurt.

 

Instead of replying, Levi put down the kettle and stood to go to the kitchen. Confused, Eren watched as his Captain went into the kitchen out of sight. He wondered if he upset him again. Then, the door creaked and Levi came back with something in his hand. He set it on the table near Eren and grabbed the kettle the carefully pour steaming tea into the extra cup silently. He set the kettle down and lifted the delicate cup and offered it to Eren.

Eren, shocked once again, cautiously reached for the cup. Their fingers skidded across each other causing Eren’s chest to ache for god knows what reason. Was he getting sick? Maybe it was just nerves. Eren waved the thoughts away and flattened the furrow of his brows. He quickly mumbled a ‘thank you’ under his breath and leaned down to smell the black tea. It didn’t particularly smell amazing, but it didn’t smell bad either. Just, tea. Tea scented, Eren guessed?

He went to take a sip, “Careful. Don’t fucking burn your lip off.” Eren did in fact burn his tongue though, information which he chose to keep to himself.

Eren wondered why Captain Levi gave him a cup of his tea. And when he says ‘his’ tea, it’s because everyone knew that all the black tea in the building was Levi’s. No one dared to touch it. Or you would be in deep shit.

But Levi gave some of his tea to Eren. Was this Captain’s way of showing kindness? Or maybe was this his form of babying? Or worse…was Captain pitying him?

The tea  suddenly tasted sour in his mouth. Levi noticed Eren’s scrunched face. “What? You don’t like it?”

“No, it’s just…I don’t want you to…baby me, sir.” They were both silent. Eren set his cup down.

“What did I say, Jaeger?”

“That you wouldn’t baby me.” Eren lifted up his cup again and gestured toward Levi. “But isn’t this what you’re doing?”

“No. I just gave you something to drink” Captain cocked his head to the side, observing.

Eren didn’t know what to make of his Captain’s abnormal behavior, but it is better than his usual stoic self. This is better than anything.

 

“I’m trusting you, even if you do fuck up.” And with that, his Captain grabbed his empty cup and the cold kettle, stood and left for the kitchen. The sound of water running can faintly be heard.

Eren bent his head toward his own cup, unconsciously smiling. The tea tasted unusually sweet.


End file.
